Let Me Hurt You
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [KrisKai] Yifan sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai saat ia dipaksa menikah dengan Jongin. Yifan membenci Jongin sepenuh hatinya dan bersumpah untuk membuat kehidupan pemuda itu menderita bagaimanapun caranya. Married-life!AU. Dark!Yifan.


Tittle :

**Let Me Hurt You**

Rated :

**T **

**(will change ASAP)  
**

Pair :

**KrisKai. Slight!KrisTao**

Genre :

**Romance―Angst―Hurt/Comfort**

Summary :

'Yifan sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai saat ia dipaksa menikah dengan Jongin. Yifan membenci Jongin sepenuh hatinya dan bersumpah untuk membuat kehidupan pemuda itu menderita bagaimanapun caranya'

**3** *lovesign* **3**

**.**

* * *

.

Yifan marah. Ia begitu marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang dengan seenaknya merencanakan pernikahannya dengan orang lain tanpa persetujuan darinya. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal atau bahkan mengetahui tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu sampai sekarang, selain fakta dia bernama Kim Jongin dan dia adalah anak dari kawan lama orang tuanya. Bukankah ini sangat tidak masuk akal? Yifan sudah dewasa. Ia bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri dan menikahi siapapun yang ia inginkan.

Bukan Kim Jongin atau yang lain, ia ingin Huang Zitao. Hanya Huang Zitao.

Yifan berteriak sambil meninju cermin di depannya dengan keras untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Pecahan cermin berhamburan ke sekitar kakinya, sebagian menancap pada kepalan tangannya yang mengalirkan darah. Bau besi berkarat memenuhi ruangan dan Yifan malah merasa semakin marah.

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar dari luar bersamaan pintu yang terbuka. Ibunya datang, terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Yifan!"

Yifan tak bergeming. Ia masih berlutut di tempatnya semula. Sentuhan lembut sang ibu di tangannya ia tepis. "Jangan sentuh aku," katanya dingin.

Mata itu menunjukkan kecewa. "Kau berdarah, Yifan―"

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang ibu tajam. "Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergi." Yifan takkan pernah tega mengusir ibunya seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Yifan masih sangat marah.

"Yifan…" Ibunya tidak pergi. Wanita itu malah terisak.

Yifan yang tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak pada akhirnya beranjak pergi. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Langkah Yifan terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara ayahnya. Tangan Yifan mengepal kuat saat ia berbalik untuk menatap ayahnya tanpa takut.

"Ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim malam ini dan kau―"

Yifan membuang muka, "Persetan."

'Plak.'

Yifan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, ini tidak sakit dibandingkan sakit di hatinya. Ayahnya tidak pernah berlaku segitu kasar pada dirinya. Ia selalu membanggakan Yifan. Tapi kali ini, karena orang asing bernama Kim Jongin itu Yifan mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya. Kepalan tangan Yifan semakin menguat. Ia memandang ayahnya sedemikian dingin. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang pilihanmu itu."

Ayahnya menyeringai meremehkan dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yifan. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Pergilah dan buang marga Wu lalu hiduplah sebagai gelandangan."

Tapi Yifan tidak peduli dan benar-benar melangkah pergi. Baginya Huang Zitao adalah segala.

.

* * *

.

Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen. Ia merasa pikirannya kacau dan emosinya sama sekali tidak stabil. Satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah Huang Zitao. Pelukan kekasihnya itulah yang selalu bisa membuat Yifan nyaman.

"Ge?"

Yifan langsung memeluk kekasihnya begitu pintu terbuka. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh itu tersentak kaget karena ulahnya. Ia mencintai sosok ini begitu banyak dan ia sama sekali tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan hidup tanpanya. Zitao adalah nafasnya dan Yifan ingin hidup dengan dia. Yifan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Zitao, menangkup wajah pemuda itu dan menciumnya manis dan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tulus.

Dahi mereka menempel saat ciuman berakhir. Nafas hangat meyapu wajah Yifan, matanya tidak berpaling dari wajah memerah Zitao yang manis, cantik. Yifan rela memberikan apapun untuk pemuda ini. Bahkan rela membuang marga Wu miliknya. Asalkan ada Zitao, Yifan benar-benar tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya. Zitao adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Zitao," pinta Yifan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cincin putih.

Mata Zitao memanas dan segera memeluk Yifan erat lalu menangis.

Yifan tersenyum lalu balas memeluk. Zitao-nya memang sangat cengeng. Ia menangis begitu sering, tapi itulah yang membuat Yifan merasa dibutuhkan dan membuatnya merasa harus menjaga pemuda itu. Yifan mencium dahi Zitao. "Aku mencintaimu, Zitao," bisik Yifan.

Zitao menangis semakin keras di bahu Yifan. Semenit sebelum melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik memunggungi Yifan. "Maafkan aku, ge. A-aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu," suara itu terdengar bergetar.

Yifan merasa kosong mengisi hatinya saat mendengar itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dalam ketakutan. Hatinya terasa di remas, tidak, bahkan mungkin sekarang hatinya sudah hancur tidak berbentuk. "Jangan bercanda Zitao. A-apa maksudmu?" Tidak mungkin kan? Yifan yakin ia salah mendengar. Maka dari itu ia meraih bahu Zitao dan membaliknya. Ia bisa melihat lelehan air mata di pipi pemuda itu saat ia menggeleng.

"A-aku―aku akan pergi ke Cina besok," lirihnya.

Yifan merasa jiwanya pergi dan takkan sanggup hidup lagi setelah ini.

.

* * *

.

Yifan bukanlah orang lemah, ia selalu berusah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang kuat di depan siapapun, terutama Zitao. Ia juga selalu menjadi lelaki yang bisa dibanggakan oleh ayahnya. Tapi kali ini dia telah gagal menjadi keduanya. Ia menangis, menangis begitu pedih menangisi hidupnya. Menangisi Zitao.

'_Aku tidak mencintaimu, ge.'_

"Bohong," lirih Yifan begitu mengingat kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Zitao untuknya. Genggaman Yifan pada cincing di tangannya menguat. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

'_Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.'_

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" lirih Yifan lagi, pedih. Ia tahu Zitao mencintainya. Zitao selalu mencintainya. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Mata itu mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Yifan bisa dengan jelas menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ayahnya. Yifan tahu dengan pasti bahwa semua ini adalah perbuatan ayahnya. Yifan berteriak marah. Marah pada hidupnya, marah pada kedua orang tuanya, marah pada Zitao yang berbohong dan meninggalkannya. Matanya menggelap oleh kabut dendam. "Kim Jongin," bisiknya mengeja sebuah nama penuh kebencian.

Ya. Kim Jongin. Adalah satu-satu alasan dari semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Karena pemuda itu ia harus menjalani pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan dan terjebak bersamanya. Karena pemuda itu ayahnya menampar dia. Karena pemuda itu Zitao-nya pergi. Dan karena pemuda itu kini Yifan merasa benar-benar hancur.

Kim Jongin.

Yifan mendesis, bersumpah dalam hati, untuk membuat hidup pemuda itu menderita selama sisa umurnya.

.

* * *

.

Pertemuan kedua keluarga malam itu berlangsung hangat, namun jelas terasa begitu memuakkan bagi Yifan yang terus berusaha memasang senyum palsunya. Yifan melihat pemuda itu, Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di depannya dan terus tersenyum menikmati makan malamnya tanpa berkata apapun. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, pemuda itu hanya melayangkan senyum tipis dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan kembali. Jongin tampak tidak lebih manis dan cantik dari Zitao bagi Yifan. Senyumnya terlihat memuakkan dan Yifan ingin sekali segera menghilangkan senyum itu selamanya dari wajah menjijikan miliknya itu.

"Kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" Yifan menyela, melayangkan senyum.

"Sebulan dari sekarang. Kami bisa mengaturnya jika itu terlalu cepat untuk kalian―"

Yifan menggeleng, memotong perkataan lebih jauh dari calon mertuanya. "Sama sekali tidak. Maksudku, bagaimana jika dimajukan menjadi minggu ini?" usul Yifan sambil melayangkan senyum lalu menatap calon pengantinnya lekat. "Aku―hanya benar-benar tidak sabar," lanjutnya. Ya, _ia memang benar-benar tidak sabar._

Bisa ia lihat semua orang memberikan pandangan terkejut mereka bersamaan―termasuk Jongin yang baru saja tersedak dengan makanannya. Kedua calon mertuanya segera merubah ekspresi terkejut mereka menjadi ekspresi bahagia sekaligus geli, melihat antusiasme Yifan yang terlihat menggebu-gebu untuk menikah. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan curiga setelahnya. Kim Jongin? Entahlah karena pemuda itu menunduk terlalu dalam sehingga Yifan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ada seseorang yang sudah tidak sabar di sini," goda tuan Kim sambil tertawa. "Yah, bagi kami tidak masalah. Semakin cepat pernikahan ini maka akan semakin baik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yunho?"

Yifan bisa melihat keraguan di mata ayahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum dia mengangguk dan benar-benar memberi senyum balasan. "Aku senang kita akan menjadi besan lebih cepat, Siwon," balasnya antusias.

Dan semua orang kembali makan dalam hening setelah keputusan dibuat. Pernikahan itu, akan berlangsung minggu ini.

Yifan menyembunyikan seringainya dengan mengambil gelasnya lalu minum. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan kecemasan yang dilayangkan sang ibu padanya karena perubahan sikapnya yang begitu kentara.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Yifan?"

Yifan yang saat itu mau berjalan ke kamarnya berhenti. Dia berbalik dan langsung merubah ekspresi dinginnya menjadi sebuah senyum lembut saat mendapati sang ibu. "Apa maksudmu, Mom?" tanya Yifan balik, bertingkah seolah ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

Ibunya mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Yifan. "Kau berubah. Begitu cepat―"

"Mom," potong Yifan. Ia meraih tangan sang ibu yang ada di pipinya lalu mengecupnya. "Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu. Aku―aku minta maaf untuk perlakuan kasarku." Ia memeluk ibunya. Senyumnya hilang dan ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi sangat dingin di balik leher ibunya. "Aku hanya sadar jika aku memang harus melakukan ini untuk kalian. Lagipula―" Yifan merasa bibirnya kelu dan pahit untuk sekedar melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Zitao. Dia meninggalkanku dan tidak sebaik yang aku pikirkan."

Ibunya melepas pelukan itu dan memberinya senyum lembut. "Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga dan memperlakukan menantuku dengan baik."

Yifan membalas senyum itu dengan senyum palsunya, mengangguk. "Aku akan, Mom. Aku akan," janjinya. Meski tahu itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena yang akan ia lakukan adalah sebaliknya. Yaitu membuat menantu ibunya itu hidup menderita bersamanya.

.

* * *

.

"Jonginie, ayo nak. Calon suamimu sudah ada di bawah," seruan lembut ibunya membuat Jongin yang saat itu sedang melamun segera tersadar. Ia tersenyum lemah, lagi-lagi ia mulai mengenang mantan kekasihnya. Jongin menaruh bingkai yang berisi foto dia dan kekasihnya itu ke dalam laci dan turun setelah merapihkan poninya sedikit. Hanya tersisa tiga hari sampai marganya berubah menjadi Wu dan Jongin masih belum siap dengan semuanya. Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat untuknya. Terutama untuk melupakan kenangan manis yang telah ia buat bersama kekasihnya selama setengah tahun ke belakang.

"Halo, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yifan menyambutnya begitu ia turun, memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya mesra membuat dia tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum. "Baik."

Perlakuan Yifan benar-benar baik padanya, dan itu membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah karena ia masih mengingat mantan kekasihnya saat bersama calon suaminya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia bahkan masih berharap jika pernikahan ini tidak jadi berlangsung dan ia bisa kembali pada orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, melihat betapa bahagianya kedua orang tuanya akan pernikahan ini membuat Jongin merasa tidak berdaya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka hanya karena sifat egoisnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Jongin begitu Kris membukakan mobil untuknya.

Mereka pamit pada ibu Jongin dan langsung melesat. Mereka berdua akan menuju butik untuk fitting pakaian sekaligus memilih cincin hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalan suasana keduanya teselimuti hening panjang. Jongin melamun menatapi jalan sambil terus mengenang kekasihnya, sementara Yifan memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dibanding tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyuarakan kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada sosok di sampingnya. Yifan sedari tadi harus menahan muak, apalagi saat ia berlaku mesra pada Jongin di hadapan calon mertuanya.

Mereka sampai di butik setengah jam kemudian, di sambut oleh pemilih butik dan disuruh untuk mencoba pakaian pernikahan mereka yang berupa dua tuxedo mewah berwarna hitam dan putih.

Keduanya menatap tuxedo itu dengan lirih.

Yifan membayangkan dia memakai tudexo hitam dan Zitao lah yang akan memakai warna putih, menghampirinya yang berdiri di altar. Jongin, ia sendiri membayangkan dirinya memakai tuxedo putih itu dan menghampiri mantan kekasihnya yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam di altar. Yifan menahan amarah mengingat itu, sementara Jongin tersenyum pasrah.

Kenapa begitu menyedihkan? Pernikahan tanpa cinta seperti ini?

Fitting pakaian itu berlangsung begitu cepat tanp banyak suara. Mereka beralih ke toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin. Jongin terlihat memilih dengan begitu antusias, sementara Yifan hanya diam dengan tangan di saku. Menggenggam erat cincin yang telah ia siapkan untuknya dan Zitao. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah memberikan cincin ini pada Jongin, karena pemuda itu memang sama sekali tidak layak. Cincin ini hanya untuk Zitao.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Jongin.

Yifan mengangguk, meski sebenarnya sama sekali tak melihat cincin itu. "Itu bagus."

"Benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk lagi. Tersenyum.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Cincin ini simple tidak terlalu berlebihan digunakan oleh pria," komentarnya lagi.

Setelah selesai mereka keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Yifan saat itu. Yifan sendiri merasa terkejut tapi membiarkannya meski ia ingin sekali menepis tangan itu. Jongin tersenyum. Ia sudah membuat keputusan, ia akan berusaha melupakan kekasihnya dan mencintai Yifan mulai sekarang, menjadi pendamping untuknya sebaik yang ia bisa.

Begitu mereka sampai di parkiran, Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Yifan. Menjinjitkan badannya sedikit dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Yifan sedetik. Membuat Yifan terdiam tak bereaksi atas sensasi manis dan menggetarkan yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku―aku akan berusaha mencintaimu," akunya. Jongin mengulum senyum. Sebelum menunduk malu karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Maaf tadi itu aku―"

Yifan menarik wajah Jongin mendekat dan kali ini dia yang menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan manis. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju pinggang Jongin, dan sebelah lagi menyentuh pipinya dan beralih menuju leher untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin yang pada awalnya kaget mulai menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman itu. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yifan dan mulai hanyut dalam sensasi menggelitik yang mengisi perutnya.

Dalam ciuman itu, jantung Jongin berdebar begitu keras, sementara bibir Yifan membentuk sebuah seringai. Mata tajamnya berkilat senang, merasa segalanya menjadi lebih mudah baginya kini.

'Ya, jatuh cintalah padaku. Karena itu akan membuatku semakin mudah untuk membuat hidupmu menderita, Kim Jongin.'

.

* * *

.

Yifan berdiri di altar dengan senyum menawan. Jantungnya berdebar dalam kesenangan karena pernikahan ini semakin dekat. Setelah ini Jongin akan menjadi miliknya dan takkan pernah ia lepaskan lagi. Setelah hari ini Yifan tidak usah berpura-pura lagi mencintai pemuda yang paling ia benci. Dan yang terpenting setelah hari ini Yifan akan mulai membuat hidup pemuda itu menderita. Ya, Yifan sungguh tak sabar untuk menghapus senyum menjijikan dari wajah itu.

Jongin muncul dengan ayahnya dan berjalan mendekati Yifan. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan tangan di genggaman tangannya.

Yifan menatap Jongin dan tanpa ragu berkata, "Aku bersedia." Atas janji-janjinya.

Jongin mengelum senyum bahagia dan berkata, "Aku bersedia." Atas janji-janjinya.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua berciuman diiringi tepukan riuh rendah dari para tamu yang ikut berbahagia atas penyatuan mereka. Di sana ada kedua orang tua mereka, berdiri dengan pandangan bangga sekaligus terharu.

Tangan Yifan yang ada di pinggang Jongin mencengkram lebih kuat dari seharusnya, membuat Jongin merintih dan membuka mulutnya untuk dijamah lebih dalam oleh Yifan dengan senang hati.

Seharian itu mereka habiskan dengan menerima ucapan selamat dan pelukan dari berbagai orang. Jongin hanya tidak tahu, bahwa mungkin itu akan menjadi hari terakhirnya bisa melihat senyumnya sendiri. Karena hidupnya bersama dengan Yifan yang sesungguhnya, akan jauh dari kata _bahagia_.

.

.

* * *

_**Welcome to the hell, my lovely wife.**_

* * *

.

.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

The rated will change and there is Smut in the next chapie~ Hehe ^^

What do yo think 'bout this one? I think the idea is too cliché and mainstream. Kkaebsong~

Oh, I will open the polling guys: **Who is the most suitable to ****be** **Jongin's ex and Yifan's rival, hum****? **Tell me in your review, 'kay?

Ohorat! Sorry for any mistake. Hope you like and enjoy it~ ^^

Let's be a friend! Yehet! 3


End file.
